The princess and the gothic
by SamiiKeller
Summary: ¿Que pasaría el día que Dawn, llevara a Ella hacia la mesa de los rechazados? ¿Que opinaría Gwen? [One-shot GwenxElla / Ligero Scuncan / Versión español ]


Siempre me ha gustado este ship, pienso que Ella & Gwen serian HERMOSAS juntas 3 Además, no queria dejar a Duncan solo, so... un poco de Scuncan le quedaba PERFECTO 3  
AME escribir esto, espero les guste :3  
(Si, si, ningun personaje me pertenece. Solamente Sam -quién nosé si es hombre o mujer o.o-) 

* * *

—Hola chicos, vengó a presentarles a Ella.

Y Gwen simplemente se quedo en shock. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Dawn llevar a una chica como esa con ellos? ¡Es que sólo mírenla! Ella era tan ROSA y ellos tan NEGRO. Ella era tan HERMOSA y ellos tan... tan ellos. Veamos otra manera de explicarlo. Ellos eran un grupo de "rechazados" ya sabes, eran un poco de todo, pero no lo que necesitaba la sociedad. Eran un pequeño grupo que se alimentaba de las desdichas de otros, gozaba de reírse de bromas pesadas y difícilmente pasaban las materias. Sus integrantes estaban perfectamente etiquetados y puestos en su lugar:  
Duncan = Punk.✓  
Gwen = Gótica. ✓  
Sam = Emo.✓  
Scott= Rebelde.✓  
Dawn = Lunática-lee-auras.✓  
Ella= Princesa. ¡ERROR 404!  
Tenía un vestido rosa que Gwen NUNCA usaría, pero debía admitir que en ella se veía... bonito. Zapatillas rosas, ¡sólo le faltaba la corona! Pero traía un moño para disimular.

—Hola chicos. Como dijo Dawn soy Ella, mucho gusto.

Y esa era la sonrisa más dulce que Gwen jamás había visto. Duncan levanto la mirada de su comida y miro a Gwen riéndose.

—Hola, princesa —dijo mientras se paraba y hacia una reverencia— Yo soy sir. Duncan.

Ella se emocionó e hizo una reverencia igual, diciendo algo sobre que nunca había conocido a un sir.

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta que se está burlando de ti? —comento Gwen con un poquito de odio.

—Oh, ¿quién esta haciendo eso?

Y Gwen supo entonces porque Dawn había decidido llevarla con ellos. Aunque todos en su grupo eran medio deprimentes y  
Ella no encajaban ahí, tampoco encajaba en el exterior.

—Nadie lo hace —respondió un chico pelirrojo— yo soy Scott.

—¡Oh, tu de seguro no tienes alma! —dijo Ella muy triste al notar el cabello del chico. Todos la miraron extrañados.

— Estoy trabajando en eso —dijo Dawn. Nadie sabía a quien o qué se refería: si al alma de Scott o a Ella.

Y en un susurro se oyó: "Soy Sam".

—¡Hola! ¿Y tu quien eres?—pregunto Ella poniendo su dedo en la nariz de la Gótica.

—No se apunta a las personas, ¿es que no tienes educación?

Acto seguido Gwen movió la mano de Ella con violencia de su cara.

—¡Gwen! —le regaño Dawn mientras Duncan se reía.

—¡Yo tengo mucha educación! Por ejemplo, esa cuchara que tienes ahí es para la sopa, no para el postre que estas comiendo. Es fácil de notarlo en el tamaño que tiene —dijo Ella al instante en que con su dedo, enfundando en un guante rosado rodeaba la cabeza de la cuchara— si quieres te puedo enseñar sobre eso, es un tema realmente muy interesante.  
Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, porque Ella estaba diciendo todo eso SIN malicia, SIN sarcasmo. Ella estaba siendo... sincera y agradable.  
Scott soltó un gran carcajada.

—Dios mío, dude ¡te la esta aplicando bien chido!

Y Gwen se enojó. Se paró de su asiento y se colocó en frente de Ella.

— Mira, princesita. A mi no me convence tu actitud inocente. Yo se qué dentro de ti hay alguien casi tan podrido como todos nosotros. Por eso mismo estás aquí, no encajas con nadie y mucho menos lo harás con nosotros. ¿Acaso no nos ves? Somos todo lo contrario a ti, ¿Acaso conoces a Blooth Bath? ¿O no puedes dejar de ver "el diario de una pasión"? ¿Y esta ropa? —Gwen sujetó la mano de ella, sorprendiéndose al ver lo pequeña que era— No estamos en Halloween. Así que si quieres hacernos un favor a nosotros y más a tu misma, deja de fingir que todo es perfecto.  
Dicho esto Gwen salió de la cafetería.

—¿Ustedes creen que vaya a querer todavía su postre?—pregunto Scott tomando en plato de Gwen.

—¿Porque fue tan ruda conmigo? —pregunto Ella dejándose caer en una de la sillas, mirando a lo lejos a Gwen irse. Le había gustado mucho, Ella simplemente se había fascinado con la voz y apariencia de ella. Gwen tenía razón, ellas eran tan diferentes, pero eso a Ella le había gustado.

* * *

—Gwen, fuiste toda un perra con Ella ayer —dijo Duncan mientras jugaba a lanzar una pelota al techo. De esas pequeñas que cuestan 10 pesos y te las ganas en las maquinitas.

—No vengas a joderme con eso. Ni ella misma se ha de tragar ese cuento de la vida perfecta y no me enojó con nadie.

—A mi me parecía muy sincera. De hecho cuando te fuiste, se puso algo así como —y Duncan comenzó a fingir que lloraba ridículamente — why sempai doesnt notice me?

Gwen se río y Duncan dejo de actuar, la tomo rápidamente entre sus brazos, haciendo que ambos calleran en la cama.

—Duncan, hoy no quiero follar contigo. Duncan comenzó a besarla lentamente en los labios.

— Vamos, esto te subirá el ánimo —dijo entre besos y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de ella.

—Por favor Duncan —pidió Gwen sentándose en la cama.

El se sentó también, dando un bufido. — Ya parecemos novios. Sólo te falta el "me duele la cabeza" para que no tengamos sexo.

—¡Ohh, Lo siento! ¿Porque no vas y te consigues otra fuckbuddy?

—Porque tu eres agradable y tu cuerpo me encanta.

Gwen no pudo evitar sonrojarse bajo su enojo.

—Lo siento Duncan, pero es que realmente esa chica me causa problemas.

Duncan puso su brazo sobre los hombros de ella y la acerco a el.

— ¿Te has puesto a pensar porque? Gwen lo miro a los ojos y suspiro.

—No lo sé, es que... No debería estar con nosotros. Ella es demasiado para nosotros.

—Querrás decir para ti, a mi me parece algo totalmente normal.

— Es que no logró comprenderla. ¿Porqué no reacciono? ¿Porque se viste así? ¿Cómo no tiene un poco de odio en si misma? No puede ser tan perfecta. —Gwen, no es que quisiera ignorar todas tus preguntar anteriores, ¡pero lo último que dijiste fue tan lesbico!

Gwen le pego en las costillas con su codo. Tal vez sólo la odiaba porque no la comprendía. Tal ves sólo necesitaba hablar con ella y entender que no eran diferentes, o por lo menos no tanto. Duncan y ella siguieron hablando por varias horas, sobre Ella, sobre que pizza ordenar y sobre la posible bisexualidad de Gwen, claro esta última se negó. ¿Se imaginan a Gwen tocando otros senos que no eran los suyos? ¡No! Aunque Gwen pensaba que los senos de Ella tenían una bonita forma... ¡pero sólo eso!

* * *

Duncan sabía que Gwen lo mataría por eso, o incluso peor, no le dejaría tener sexo con ella de nuevo. Pero que más da, el, como su mejor amigo, sabía que ella lo necesitaba.

—Esa es una mala idea —dijo Dawn al oír el plan de Duncan.

—Por favor Dawn, tu misma me dijiste que Ella sentía algo por Gwen.

—Fuck. ¿Ella es lesbiana? —pregunto Scott sorprendido.

—Si, farmboy. Ya no tendrás oportunidad con ella —respondió Duncan riéndose.

—Descuida, a mi me interesan otra clase de raros —Scott miro directo a los ojos a Duncan mientras decía eso.

Duncan sólo volteó la mirada un poco nervioso, mordiendose el labio y se centró en Dawn.

—Sigo pensando que es una mala idea, ¡sus dos auras pueden explotar! —creo que no necesito contar quien dijo esto.

—Auras esto, auras lo otro. ¡Lo más peligroso que puede pasar es que terminen besuqueandose entre ellas!—respondió Duncan alzando los brazos.

Sam levanto su cabeza sonriendo -extrañamente- emocionado: "¡Yo quiero ver eso!"

—¡E-X-A-C-T-O! —deletreo Duncan intentado convencer a Dawn— Además, la tensión entre ellas está afectando a nuestro grupo. Llevamos semanas sin ver a una o a la otra. Ellas lo necesitan.

Dawn se llevo una mano a la barbilla y luego asintió con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza.

—¡Si! —gritaron los tres chicos. Duncan y Scott se abrazaron emocionados, pero después se dieron cuenta de su actitud increíblemente homosexual y se soltaron. Se alejaron el uno del otro rascándose la nunca y silbando.

"¿Ellos se gustan no?" Susurro Sam cuando los vio irse.

—No lo sé, pero el aura de Scott es más dulce cerca de Duncan y el de él es más inestable cuando Scott lo toca.

"Nuestro grupo se va a llenar de parejas cursis"

—A mi me parece muy lindo.

"Tal vez nosotros deberíamos..."

—NO.

* * *

"Gwenny, vamos a ir a casa de Dawn a ver unas películas el viernes, vienes?"

"No lo se, Tal vez este ocupada."

"¿Vas a salir? ¿Con quien?" Gwen podía saborear la pizca de celos en ese mensaje.

"No es como que tenga que avisarte todo lo que hago, no somos novios, recuerdas ;)?

Duncan no contesto después de ese mensaje.

* * *

Ella se había puesto su vestido rosado de pijama, le quedaba a medio muslo y tenía brillitos en la zona superior. Se encontraba leyendo un libro del cual no mencionáremos el nombre a falta de creatividad para pensar en uno. Pero Ella no se podía concentrar en la lectura, se sentía confundida.

Esa chica Gwen la sacaba de sus casillas, la última vez que la vio sólo le dedicó una mirada vacía. Ella devolvió una sonrisa y una hola con su mano, pero Gwen se fue dándole la espalda. "Tiene un bonito trasero". Ella sabía que le gustaban las tortillas, así es como una vez le dijeron cuando menciono que era lesbiana. Hasta la fecha le sigue dando mucha risa ese término. ¿ A quién no le gustaban? Y Gwen era la tortilla perfecta, tenía un cuerpo que hacía a Ella morderse el labio cada vez que lo veía detenidamente.  
"Eres una depravada" se reprimió a si misma sonriendo. Ella sabía que de alguna manera debía hacerse amiga de Gwen, con eso le bastaría. Con oír aquella sexy voz y su dulce risa: ella sería feliz con ello. Pero

Gwen seguía evitándola y eso hacia su pequeño corazón doler un poco, sólo un poco, porque sabía que nadie podía odiarla. Ella nunca había hecho nada malo a nadie.

"Ella!" Sonrió al ver un mensaje de Dawn , esa chica era tan agradable que la considera su mejor amiga.

"¿Qué paso Dawn :3?"

"El viernes en mi casa, quieres venir a ver unas películas por ahí de las 6?"

Ella sonrió emocionada, escribiendo rápido un " Allí estaré -" y enviándolo.

Tal vez Dawn inivitó a Gwen y podría intentar arreglar las cosas con ella allí. Había comprando la película de "Blooth Bath " y estaba ansiosa de verla con amigos, porque sabía que sola le daría miedo.

* * *

Duncan choco su cabeza contra la pared y se quedo ahí recargado, apretando dientes y puños. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Scott hacer algo así? ¡En la escuela, alguien los pudo haber visto! Joder, ¡El no era ningún maldito homosexual! Pero es que ese maldito gringer lo hacia sentir tan confundido. Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, pero estaba enojado con su mejor amiga/fuckbuddy.

Pensó en contárselo a Sam, pero se imagino lo deprimente que sería eso: el hablando de sus sentimientos a corazón abierto y Sam con la cabeza tirada en la mesa. No, el quería que lo oyeran.  
Luego estaba Dawn, que seguro le saldría con alguna basura sobre los auras homosexuales y el no quería nada de eso.  
Ella no era a quien necesitaba, era demasiado alegre y positiva para el. Si hablaba con ella saldría saltando, lanzado flores y con un cartel de " I love penises and I proud of it". Necesitaba a Gwen, ella era la mejor, así de simple.

* * *

—¿Me estas diciendo que el farmboy te beso y a ti se te paro? —se carcajeo Gwen tirándose en su propia cama.

—¡Eso no es nada gracioso!  
Duncan había ido a casa de Gwen después del colegio. Cuando la puerta se abrió la encontró en su típica piyama de "I'm at home and I don't give a fuck about my outfit" y la abrazo. Gwen le devolvió el abrazo y se disculparon sobre aquel asunto de los mensajes. Decidieron tener sexo una última vez antes de dejar de ser fuckbuddies. Fue algo lento y Duncan decidió que en definitiva los encantos femeninos eran los mejor, principalmente si venían de su mejor amiga. Cuando terminaron, se abrazaron y sonrieron. Tal vez extrañarían eso, pero sabían que su amistad era lo que necesitaban ahora que sus corazones estaban ocupados por algo más... O eso creían.

—¡Dime por favor que yo no fui la que te hice gay!—pidió llevándose las manos al pecho.

—¡Yo no soy ningún gay!

— Duncan, seamos sinceros. Te gusta Scott, el es un buen chico.

—¡El no tiene alma!— dijo Duncan por alguna extraña razón.

—¡Eso se lo copiaste a Ella!

Y el buen humor de Gwen se paso a Duncan y viceversa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

— ¿De quien hablas? ¿De Vampyra? Ella está bien, aguantara hasta mañana que le cambie la...

—Hablo de Ella.

Gwen se mordió el labio al darse cuenta que no podía rodear el tema.

—Yo puedo admitir que me gusta —Duncan recibió la indirecta con tristeza— pero me da miedo el hecho de que ella sea tan perfecta y yo sólo la vaya a hundir en la mierda conmigo.

—Vamos Gwen, no eres tan mala como pareces. Eres una chica linda, ¿sabes? Alguna vez estuve enamorado de ti.  
Gwen abrió la boca sorprendida —¿Eso fue antes o durante el tiempo que éramos fuckbuddies?

—Lo dices como si no lo hubiéramos dejado hace apenas unos 10 minutos— se rieron los dos.

—Dime, me da curiosidad —Gwen tomó su mano.

—Fue antes de proponértelo. No quería algo serio, pero quería estar contigo de alguna manera. Fue genial que hubieras aceptado. Tiempo después me di cuenta que mi amistad contigo era más importante que tenerte como novia por unos meses. Así que decidí dejarlo como estaba, esperando que tu no te enamores de mi —abrazo a Gwen por los hombros— Y bueno, ahora estoy aquí sudando sobre si me gusta que me den por detrás.

Gwen se rió y lo abrazo de vuelta.

—Yo digo que no deberías desaprovechar ese paquete que tienes, haz aprendido a usarlo muy bien—dijo Gwen sonriendo mientras ponía la mano sobre el bóxer de el.

—¿Ah si? —Duncan levanto una ceja.

— Al inicio parecías todo un virgen...

—¡Ambos lo éramos! —se excusó Duncan.

—¡Déjame terminar! Ahora eres tan bueno que he llegado a tener múlti orgasmos.

—Eso no lo sabia — Autoestima de Duncan: +100000000000.

—Ojalá seas así de bueno con Scott...

Mientras Gwen hablaba Duncan sintió su celular vibrar. "Los estamos esperando!"

—¡Mierda!

Gwen se exalto y lo miro con cara de "what the fuck?".

—Se me estaba olvidando lo de Dawn, ¿si vamos a ir?

Y como respuesta Gwen corrió a bañarse.

* * *

Gwen sólo sonrió y dijo "Ok" cuando Duncan le dijo que el debía de ir a comprar un poco de botana, porque el era el que tenía un carro. Cuanto entro a la casa de Dawn la encontró buscando unas cosas en la sala.

—¡Gwen, que bueno que viniste! —y se abrazaron —pasa a mi cuarto ahí están los demás.

Gwen se despidió y subió al cuarto de Dawn. Observo las fotografías de Dawn y su familia que estaban al rededor de toda la casa, eran todos fueros y bien parecidos. Luego se preguntó si tambien habrían invitado a Ella.  
Y no falto mucho para saber la respuesta, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Ella acostada en la cama boca abajo, con las piernas hacia arriba, dejando ver un poco las panties negras de Ella. Gwen se sonrojó y toco la puerta, aunque ya estaba abierta y era algo completamente inútil.

—¡Gwen!—grito Ella asustada al verla y se sentó en la esquina de la cama con un tono rosado en su mejillas.

—H-hola Ella. Lo siento, yo sólo...

—No te preocupes Gwen, fue mi error por... Por estar en esa posición.

Ambas sé sonrieron.

—¡Mira lo que traje para hoy!— Ella le mostró la película de Blooth Bath.

Gwen la miro a los ojos apenada, recordando todo lo que le dijo aquella vez que la conoció.

—Lo siento mucho por lo que dije la otra vez, yo realmente pienso que eres una persona increíble, a veces quisiera ser un poco más como tu, siempre feliz y siempre siendo positiva. Es algo muy bello...

Y Gwen se calló cuando vio a Ella mostrándole sus senos. Bueno, no sus senos como tal, si no que se bajó un poco la parte superior del vestido, dejando sus hombros y senos al descubierto.

—Me compre este brasier porque pensé que tu tienes uno igual—Ella pensó en lo que decía y decidió cambiar a otro tema—, yo también pienso que eres alguien admirable. Me gustaría a veces ser tan fuerte como tu, y tener esa valentía de decir lo que de verdad piensas y...

Y Gwen la callo con un beso. ¡Simplemente no podía ponerse enfrente de ella semi-desnuda y esperar que no sienta nada! Ella se sorprendió pero la beso de vuelta, puso sus manos en el cuello de Gwen mientras está la tomaba de la cintura. "Haz lo que desees" susurro ella haciendo estremecer a Gwen. Quien la miro a los ojos y volvió a probar esos blandos labios. Sintió el roce de los senos de ambas, sorprendida al ver como Ella le quitaba la camisa. Ambos brasier es negros, a juego. Ellas se rieron y se continuaron besando. Poco tiempo después sólo tenían ropa interior, la amo de ella descabezaba en el cabello de Gwen mientras esta acariciaba sus senos. "Tal vez los senos de Ella serían los únicos que si tocaría" No quisieron ir más lejos, estaban en la cama de Dawn y podría ser algo grosero, así que sólo se besaban un poco y se miraban a los ojos.

—Entonces... ¿Tu no me odias?

Y Gwen en respuesta la beso apasionadamente.

—Me gustas, y mucho.

—A mi también.

Ambas se rieron sin saber realmente que hacer, Gwen tomó la mano de ella y se la llevo a los labios, besándola.

—¿Quieres ser mi princesa?

Y Ella grito un"¡SII!" y se aventó sobre ella abrazándola.

* * *

—¿Esto significa que ustedes dos están saliendo?

Duncan no se podía creer lo que veía, Gwen y Ella se agarraban de la mano, caminaban juntas y se reían, incluso las vio besarse.

—¡Gwen es mi príncipe! —dijo Ella abrazándola.

—Pero Gwen tiene boobies...

—Descuida, me gusta tomar el roll de príncipe. Nos hace feliz a las dos —respondió Gwen sonriendo. Sabía que Duncan pensaba en lo mal que estaba eso ¿Gwen hablando de príncipes y princesas ? ¿Que rayos hizo Ella con Gwen?

—¿Estas insinuando que tu eres la dominante en la cama?

—¡Eso no lo diremos! —se sonrojo Ella.

Duncan sonrió y las abrazo, una de casa lado por los hombros.

—¿... Y que les parece un trío chicas?

El gemido de dolor de Duncan, cuando ambas chicas lo codearon, respondió la pregunta.

* * *

~  
Vamos, yo se que todos nos podriamos acostumbrar a esta apreja :3  
Espero no tenga problemas con tantos clichés que meti: emos, fuckbuddies, homosexuales, etc.  
Me parecio divertido, además queria intentar ese estilo de narración, si en algun momento sintieron como si les hablaran directamente a ustedes, he cumplido mi cometido :3  
Muchas gracias por leer, un review *-* ?


End file.
